unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Theft Sesame Street: The Furchester Hotel
Grand Theft Sesame Street: The Furchester Hotel is a revival to the infamous Grand Theft Sesame Street series, after it suffered the two worst Elmo shames known to Unmen (Elmo Stinks and Grover and Elmo.) It was marketed by Ernie cuz nobody is as good as him when it comes to marketing, it is for the Xbox ONE and Wintendo Shamepiramid. Plot A gang tries to bomb a hotel but soon discover that it is ran by other members of the gang, so they decide to help out. The group travels to another hotel and finds out that it's actually ran by Manny Heffley (leader of a rival gang), so they all head back to the original hotel. A big explosion rocks the area, but the group soon find the bomb was a decoy, and that a group of them were planning to steal a nuclear device. One of them is killed, and the others get out as the decoy is destroyed, however, there is something wrong at the original hotel, as its staff don't know that the rival gang is coming. The group attempts to get a ride with the stolen decoy to another different hotel. However, before the gang can take their car, there is a massive explosion, and the group is captured. The rest of the game is dedicated to rescuing this kidnapped member, after which comes the endgame and free play mode. Shameplay You run around doing tasks at the hotel, like baking cookies, sending food up to rooms, killing guests that won't pay, and shooting other gang members who are raiding the hotel. Sometimes you serve a guest but it turns out to be a boss and you must kill them, the last boss also turns the hotel into her HQ. You can also choose your character: * Elmo (easiest to control) * Funella (runs fastest) * Furgus (jumps highest) * Phoebe (can make animals do her own bidding) * Isabel (does nothing) * Nico Yazawa (hardest to control) In order to fight the last boss, you need to get all the Coins in the hotel, complete all tasks and find all 7 Chaos Emeralds to turn into a pseudo WaElmo and attract the boss to the hotel disguised as a guest (obviously) with the Chaos Energy that you emit. Otherwise you just fight a knock-off of Cookie Monster. Bosses # Mr. Keyvil # Peppy Pepper # Thumper # Adeleine # King Dedede # Dora the Explorer # Blue Elmo # Milk Drinking Note Book # Waa Hoo # Kaylo # Math Book of Evil # Biscuit Monster (fake final boss) # Manny Heffley (final boss) # Po (true final boss) Reception This Shame received very well reviews, and is in the top 10 best Elmo Shames. It even got a tv show tie-in, The Furchester Hotel. It is the second best selling game on the ShamePiramid, and best selling game on the Xbox One. Trivia *The Math Book of Evil retains his attacks from the beta version of Grand Theft Sesame Street, in fact, he was only added as a reference to the original. * The horse picture from pretty much every episode of Antiques Roadshow is on one of walls of the dining room. **The Mario Lisa replaces the ugly horse picture after completing the shame 100%. Category:Grand Theft Sesame Street Category:Shames Category:Good Shames Category:Shooting Shames Category:Elmo's Resting Grounds